1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data centers, and particularly to a container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing heavy duty use of on-line applications, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many information processing devices, often arranged on server racks or shelves, and one rack or shelf with some information processing devices can be considered an information processing system. During operation, information processing systems generate a lot of heat in the data centers, and a common method for dissipating the heat involves using air conditioners, and mounting a number of fans in each of the information processing devices. It is very expensive to purchase and operate the air conditioners and a large number of fans. Therefore an economic, energy-saving heat dissipation system for the data center is desired.